


Frank's Nightmare

by Mandancie



Category: Blue Bloods (TV)
Genre: Angst, Family, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 11:45:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17446343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mandancie/pseuds/Mandancie





	Frank's Nightmare

**Disclaimer: I don't own Blue Bloods**

**A/N: Enjoy!**

**Tagged: Season 1 Episode 18**

**Summary: Before Frank received the call of an officer involved shooting, Frank woke up from a nightmare.**

"Hands Where I Can See Them! Now! Show Me Your Hands!" Danny yelled to the hooded perp standing twenty feet in front of him.

The man had his hands in his pockets. The people standing on the opposite side of him could see that he was gripping something in the front pocket of his hoodie.

"Hands! Now! Show Me Your Hands!"

The man didn't move. He just stood there. Waiting. Then quick as a flash, a shot rang out. A woman standing in the bodega, watching everything unfold, screamed. She along with the other three people inside the small store dropped to the floor.

Two more shots rang out just as fast as the first one. If the people in the bodega were asked, they would have thought that the time between the first shot and the last two were hours apart. In reality, it was only seconds. Then there was silence.

It was deafening. There were no sounds on the street. No sounds of cars driving on the East Expressway. No screaming to someone to bring their hands out of their pockets. Just an eerie silence.

Then all at once, the noise came back. Cars engines were roaring. People were screaming. Sirens were blaring. It was chaotic. The people in the bodega had the most unobstructed view of the carnage before them. Sitting ten feet from the entrance to the small store, laid two men: the man with the hoodie and the other man who was shouting.

One of the women in the store walked out of the bodega, coming closer to the man that was screaming. She could see a New York Police gold badge clipped on his belt. At a closer look, she recognized him.

_RIIING! RIIING!_

Frank sat up in the bed. He looked over at the clock, seeing that it was just a little past one in the morning. He thought about the nightmare he just had. It had been a long time since he had such a vivid dream. Usually, they were never about his children. He needed to call Danny. Looking at the clock again, he thought against it, as he knew he would probably wake up the entire house.

_RIIING! RIIING!_

The phone on his nightstand brought him back to the present. Looking down at the phone, he pressed the call button, putting the phone to his ear.

" _Detective Reagan was involved in a shooting. One dead. Detective Reagan called it in."_

"You're sure?"

" _Yes sir, I'm heading out there right now."_

"Absolutely certain."

" _Yes, sir."_

"Thanks for letting me know."

Frank sat on the end of the bed. He remembered his nightmare, vividly. He could still see his now oldest son laying on the ground. Two bullet holes in his chest. Blood pooling under him. Then his mind went back to the last time he got the call, and his son wasn't okay. He remembered that call, telling him that his Joe was dead. He could feel the same way he felt two years ago.

But the dream wasn't real. It was a lie; Danny is alive.

"Thank God."

**THE END**

**A/N: Thank you for taking the time to read my little drabble. While I was watching this episode, it stuck me that almost every time Frank saw or heard from Danny, Frank asked him the same thing** _**, "You alright?"** _ **It got me to thinking what did Frank dream about before the phone rang.**

**Please leave a review letting me know what you think of it.**

**Many hugs and kisses to you all!**

**Mandancie**


End file.
